Where Dreams Come True
by Bold Execution
Summary: Here you leave today and enter the world of yesterday, tomorrow, and fantasy. -Walt Disney Just a short tale where you spend a day in the magic kingdom with a very special someone. ElsaXReader AU
1. Leaving Today

**A short little break from My other story: 'Cold Heart, Warm Soul'**

 **It's summer vacation! Once in a blue moon, my family takes a trip to Disney World...**

 **Sadly this isn't a trip year and I wanted to find a way to capture the magic without actually being there, so I thought: Why not write about it?**

 **So I wrote a short little one-shot with a Disney spin,**

 **Of course it wouldn't be a proper Disney story without a prince and a princess (In this case Queen)**

 **Okay, now for some honesty. I'm really really trying to finish 'Cold heart, Warm soul' but I really needed a break from writing it because I realized that I was writing it for the wrong reasons and it just didn't feel fun to write anymore.**

 **I literally just wrote this in a few hours just as a little diversion from my other stories.**

 **I did manage to figure out what would make it enjoyable for me to write again and I sincerely apologize for not being frequent in updates and really hope you all find it in your heart to pick it up again when I finally get the gears turning again. I'm not willing to give up.**

 **With that said, I'm happy to announce that I am definitely working on the next chapter and will be posting it as soon as I'm able to!**

 **(P.S. I don't own Frozen or Disney world. All notable characters are property of the Disney Corporation. I am not profiting off this work in any way, shape, or form)**

 **So I proudly present:**

Where Dreams Come True

It was a beautiful sight really, the hanging sign that led into one of the most well-known places in the entire world.

 _Walt Disney World_

 _Where dreams come true_

You could barely contain your excitement as you drive your rent-a-car beneath that hallowed sign. This was a place of wonder, fun, and above all magic. You feel goosebumps as excitement sends shivers down your spine, every time you see that sign. You've been to Disney world before, many times with your grandparents, but this time was special. This time, you were here with people other than your grandparents. You smile softly as you drive your way past the sign and down the road. It was hard to believe that she hadn't been to Disney World or any amusement park actually. When she and her sister were little girls, long before you met her, their parents would take them around the world to far off places, so maybe Disney world seemed like a small world (no pun) compared to the actual world, but it wasn't any less magical. Some might even say that it was more in fact.

"I still can't believe you've never been to Disney World," You say as you continue down the road, keeping a good distance from the car ahead of you. "Didn't you ever dream about coming here? Just for a day?"

"Not really," The woman sitting next to you replies as she uses a small cloth to clean her pair of sunglasses. "We were always too busy to do anything like this."

You smile and manage to sneak a glance at her. The windows were down, allowing the morning sun to reflect its rays across her platinum blonde hair, tied into a French braid. Her gorgeous blue eyes were shining brightly, complementing her clear, pale, skin. It was summer. The heat was beating down on the earth despite it being relatively early in the morning. The woman's attire was reflective of the intense heat. She had on a teal tank top and a pair of jeans shorts that went down to mid-thigh. Not really revealing, yet still able to keep cool. To finish her look, she had on a pair of white tennis shoes with light blue trimmings. This was Elsa Summers, your girlfriend.

Your eyes move back to the road as you follow the car ahead of you, laughing softly. "Then I guess it's a good thing we're doing this now, right?"

"Definitely."

It certainly was a good thing you were taking the time to do this. And perfect timing too. Everyone should experience the magic kingdom at least once, right?

You turn into the only empty parking space you could manage to find. The Parking lot was absolutely huge and it was packed full.

"We're here! Excited?" You ask as you turn of the car and open your door.

Elsa smiles at you and nods as she puts her sunglasses on. As your beautiful girlfriend steps out of the car she looks around puzzled.

"Um, (Y/N)?" She asks, looking around. "I don't see the park..."

You chuckle lightly to yourself. Disney World was enormous. The entity that was Disney World covered over forty square miles; it was practically a small city in its own right. You were thankful you managed to secure good parking. Right next to the first ride. The monorail.

"Trust me the park's around here. We just need to find the right train."

"Train?" she asks, looking at you confused.

You smile, remembering how confused you had been on your first visit.

"Yes!" You make your way around the car and take her hand. "Come on!"

You smile softly and begin to lead her to a large structure. There were rails protruding from the left and right sides, almost like train tracks cutting across the vast parking lot. You could see a small sign at the entrance of your destination, with a ramp directly below that led into the station. Elsa's eyes widen as she reads the sign.

 _Magic Kingdom_

 _Monorail_

"A monorail? We have to take a monorail to the park?" She asks, voice filled with surprise.

"Yep! Just think of it as the first ride!" You say smiling, leading her up the ramp and into the station. Apparently other people got the idea to leave early as there were many people standing by the tracks, waiting for the next train to arrive.

"Wow, it's really crowded here... and we're not even at the main park yet. Is it usually this full?"

"Actually this is pretty few." You say, looking around at the gathered families and people.

"Few?" Elsa asks with a surprised face. "What does many look like?"

"Um, you don't want to know. Ah! Monorail's here!"

Elsa turns to see a sleek, polished monorail come to a stop right in front of the two of you. The doors slide open and people begin to enter.

"Shall we?" You ask, sending a smile Elsa's way.

She raises an eyebrow and giggles slightly. "Lead on."

As you make your way onto the monorail, you find every seat occupied. This was quite alright as the both of you didn't mind standing and the hand holds were just fine. As you reach for one of the holds a voice comes over the intercom.

" _Please stand clear of the doors."_

The doors of the monorail slide shut and lock in place. As your girlfriend reaches for a hand hold, the train starts moving, causing her to lose her balance at the sudden movement.

"Whoa!" She stumbles and holds on to you for support.

"Careful, Elsa." You say, chuckling softly.

She smirks at you playfully as she hold on to you. As the train makes its way to your destination, Elsa stares out the transparent window at vast amount of land. "Just how big is this place anyways?"

"Hmm, let's see... There are four theme parks, a couple water parks, a handful of resorts..."

"Wait, are you serious? That big?" Elsa asks, eyebrows raised high.

"Mhmm, that big." You say, smiling at her.

To the side of you in a seat, an older gentleman who looked to be in his late fifties chuckles softly at the two of you.

"Her first time?" He asks, looking at you.

You smile and nod at the older man.

The old man lets out a hearty laugh, before turning to Elsa. "You're going to love it, miss."  
As you lead Elsa off the monorail, she stops in her tracks as she gazes the sight before her. The booths to acquire tickets to the park were absolutely packed, even more so than the monorail station. The lines weaved around the rails and even extended past the line entrance. Despite it being early, droves and droves of people flocked to the booth hoping to get a ticket. That line would have taken forever to get through, but luckily you've been to here enough times to know that preparation is everything when it comes to something like this.

"(Y/N)... that line is huge! How are we going to get tickets?"

You smile warmly and hold on to her hand, leading her into the crowd.

The amount of people was astonishing. You find yourself bumping into people left and right as you try to make your way through the horde of people.

"(Y/N)?" Elsa asks as you lead past the people and the ticket booth. "Aren't we getting in line?"

"Nope!" You say cheerfully, finally pushing through the lines of people.

"But don't we need tickets?"

You turn your head and smile slyly at Elsa. "Already have 'em."

She raises an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yep! I actually bought them months ago!" You grin widely and reach into your pocket, producing two day-passes for the magic kingdom.

You hold one out for Elsa. The platinum-blonde woman smiles excitedly as she takes her pass from you.

"Months ago, you said?" She asks as she looks over it with a bright smile.

You give a small chuckle. "When I was a kid my grandparents used to take me here all the time and if they taught me anything about going to an amusement park it's that preparation is everything!"

You glance up and see that many people were had made it past the ticket counter and were starting to funnel into the entryways of the park. You smile and reach down, firmly grasping her hand.

"Come on, we've got a whole park to explore!"

You quickly begin to jog over to the entry way, gently pulling her along with you as she laughs in delight.

"(Y/N)! Slow down!" She excitedly giggles as the two of you rush over to the gate. "We've got all day!"

Little did she know, the two of you really would need all day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After getting past the automated entry gate for the magic kingdom, the two of you make your way into a blast from the past: Main Street U.S.A. It was a long path that led directly to the other area of the park. There was a plethora of shops and restaurants that lined each side of the street and each store looked like it was taken straight out of a post card from the 20th century. Despite their slightly archaic style and design, they were pristine and clean, looking like they were just built yesterday. A testament to the everlasting joy and happiness Disney had brought to millions and to the many more that were sure to follow.

You could feel Elsa's jaw drop as she admired the scene. Her head slowly rotated around to fully take in all of the sights around her. You can recall those feelings of unbridled emotion and wonder as your heart begins to fill itself up with curiosity and adventure. It was magical, and you were so happy that you could bring this joy and excitement to someone you deeply cared for.

After admiring Main Street for as long as she could, Elsa shakily reaches up and removes her sunglasses to reveal her gorgeous blue eyes. She had set her sights on the castle.

Cinderella's castle towered above the park sitting right in the middle of it all. Its iconic structure looked like it was taken right out of the fairy tale and set down before her. Its white and blue colors shined brightly against the morning sun. The intricate structure and design was a sharp contrast to the 20th century town vibe of Main Street and only served to enhance that feeling of wonder.

As old memories begin to form in your mind, you push them aside for a few moments to step closer to Elsa and once more take her hand into yours. She wraps her fingers around yours, gripping them tightly.

"What do you think?" You ask.

"This is incredible!" She says, eyes still on the castle. "It all looks so amazing!"

Elsa turns her head to face you, blue eyes meeting your own (E/C) ones. "Can we get a picture?"

You smile widely and pull the camera out from the side of your backpack. "Definitely!"

You glance around and wave down a cast member. "Excuse me, Sir!"

The man turns to look at you with a smile. "What can I do for you, today?"

"Could you take a photo of us?" You ask as the man steps closer.

The man passes a quick glance between you and Elsa. "I certainly can!"

You grin and hold out the camera to him. The man smiles and takes the camera, holding it up to center the shot. Nearby people quickly move around the two of you hoping not to interfere with the photo.

As the cast member lines up the perfect shot, you and Elsa move closer together as you wrap a loving arm around her shoulders. Elsa begins to smile and leans into your embrace.

"Okay on three!" The man says as he holds up the camera, ready to snap the picture. "One, Two-"

Just before he snaps the picture, Elsa gets a clever idea and turns her head to face you.

"Three!"

As he snaps the picture Elsa leans up and plants a kiss on your cheek just as you hear the camera click.

" _Click!_ Perfect!"

Elsa giggles slightly as she pulls away, a playful smile on her face.

"Hey!" Surprised by her sudden action, you turn to her and match her smile albeit with a noticeable blush across your face. "What was that for?"

Elsa only smirks and sends a wink your way. "For being absolutely amazing."

You smile softly and continue to hold her close. "Well, I wouldn't say that…"

The cast member gives a friendly smile as he approaches the two of you, hold1ing out the camera for you to take. "There you are sir, and might I say that you two make an absolutely lovely couple!"

You and Elsa both blush at the praise but nevertheless remain close to one another.

"Thank you." You reply as you retrieve your camera while Elsa moves to place her sunglasses back on her face to help quell her reddened cheeks.

The man nods and tips his hat to you. "It was my pleasure! And on behalf of everyone here at Disney, I hope you enjoy the rest of your day here in the magic kingdom!"

"Oh we definitely will!" You reply as you wave him goodbye.

"Thanks again!" Elsa adds with her own wave.

The cast member waves once more, smiles politely and turns away to disappear into the crowd of people.

As he finally disappears from sight you and Elsa both glance down at the camera.

A perfect shot, true to the man's word. You and Elsa were standing close together, your arm around her shoulders and herself leaning up and planting an affectionate kiss upon your cheek. You could even make out the slight surprise in your eyes at Elsa's kiss. The castle was centered perfectly behind you and proved to be quite a radiant sight to behold.

"Definitely framing that one." You begin as you turn to place the camera into its place on the side of your pack.

Elsa giggles to herself before passing a look at some of the other guests and families who were eagerly making their way into the other areas of the magic kingdom. "So what happens now?"

"Well milady…" You begin as you reach into your pocket and produce a map of the park and hand it over to your girlfriend. "We have a whole park to explore! Where do you want to go first?"

Elsa raises a curious eyebrow before looking opening and looking down at the map. "Hmm…."

She looks over the map, examining every area, curious as to what each holds in store. Of course it didn't really matter where the two of you went. As long as you were together, anywhere was perfect to you.

"I suppose I am curious as to what tomorrow looks like…"

You grin and hold your arm out for her. "Tomorrowland it is!"

Elsa smiles back before pocketing the map and taking your arm and moving to lean against you. "Sounds perfect!"

As the two of you set off for Tomorrowland, you couldn't help but think about how amazing the rest of the day would be.

Just you, the woman you loved, and a magical land where dreams come true.

 _Here you leave today and enter the world of yesterday, tomorrow, and fantasy._

-Walt Disney

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hello All! Thanks for taking the time to read this short little story about Disney World!**

 **To be real honest I had some ideas about continuing this little story and writing about some of the rides and spending the day with Elsa, but I decided to leave that open ended so you all could fill in the blanks for your perfect day at the Magic Kingdom.**

 **BUUUUUTTTTTT….. If you all really wanted me to write about it, I'd be more than happy to oblige, but for now I really REALLY need to finish 'Cold Heart, Warm Soul' So I'm going to list this as complete for now. But who knows? Maybe in the future I can write a bit more for this, but for now….**

 **Thanks for reading! And I'll see you all another time!**


	2. Yesterday, Tomorrow, and Fantasy

**Shameless A/N! Listen I got a few requests to add on a bit more to this story, so viola! More Fluff for you!**

 **Remember… there's more than one park at Disney World. So maybe we could see them in the future, maybe with a bit more family this time around? Who knows!**

 **Without further pause, please enjoy!**

Yesterday, Tomorrow, and Fantasy

 _Tomorrowland_

"(Y/N)… are you sure it's too late to get off?" Elsa asks as the car goes up and up the track.

You and Elsa were shrouded in darkness with the only the faint glow of small lights along the walls and ceiling.

 _Chk-chk-chk…._ The car goes up and up the track, deeper into Space Mountain.

The lights on the wall shine brighter and brighter as the car makes its way into a lit up hallway. A loud humming fills your ears. True to its name, the ride really did look like you about to warp into hyperspace and shoot off into the galaxy.

"(Y-/N)? W-what's happening?" She asks nervously, her head swiveling around to look at the wall of lights as they flashed around her.

Space Mountain wasn't exactly your average everyday coaster. Its indoor design as well as the idea of shooting around in complete darkness made it so the coaster had an entirely different feel to it opposed to other coasters. Maybe this wasn't really the best ride for Elsa's first roller-coaster, but at the very least, she could brag about it to her sister when she got back to the hotel.

"You're doing great, babe!" You say, reaching in front of you and resting a supportive hand on her shoulder. "Just a few seconds till the ride takes off!"

Elsa's platinum blonde hair shines against the neon wall lights as she shivers, awaiting what was to come. "Is that supposed to reassure me?"

"Now that I think about it… not really."

"Then what was the point!?" She practically yells at you, as gravity pulls her back against her seat.

You grin to yourself knowing what was about to happen.

"To distract you!" You say back, holding back a laugh.

"Distract me? Distract me from-" Her words are cut off as the car suddenly shoots forward, zooming down the track and into the galaxy known as Space Mountain.

The wind pushes against you as the all too familiar feeling of butterflies in your stomach returns to you, and very likely into Elsa as well, seeing as how she was absolutely livid. Whether from excitement or anger, you couldn't quite tell.

"(Y/N) I'M GOING TO KILL YOUUUUUU!"

 _Fantasyland_

 _It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all!_

 _It's a small world after all! It's a small, small world!_

The sound of children singing fill you and Elsa ears as the boat makes its way through the ride. You feel the boat gently rocking as the family in the front of it look around in utter excitement. Well, perhaps the children looked excited. The parents on the other hand….

Elsa grips your hand gently as she leans against your shoulder, her eyes occasionally glancing around at several of the animatronic dolls of the ride. Your head was resting peacefully against hers as your eyes too made their way around the room to look at the multicolored displays of 'the children of the world'.

"Um (Y/N)?" Elsa asks.

"Yes?"

"Is it just me or are the dolls… really creepy?"

"What? No way!" You begin, glancing at the dolls as they moved around in some robotic manner meant to emulate dancing but clearly looked nothing like it. You get a closer look at one of the doll's faces. He was a small child with blonde, plastic hair that shined brightly in the light. You could see his eyes: unmoving, never blinking as they watched your boat move through the water. His smile, forever plastered on his face, was wide and unmoving as his eyes. For some reason, the more you stare at him, the more unnatural he looked. He actually looked kind of angry or at the very least _severely_ irritated.

"Umm…. Maybe it's best not to stare at them so closely. I, uh, don't think they like it." You reply, holding her hand slightly tighter.

Elsa simply shrugs as the boat moves forward.

You sneak one more glance at the animatronic. You could imagine years of pent-up rage and aggression these dolls have accumulated from being forced to dance the same dance and sing the same song over and over for nearly half a century. Maybe one of these days, the dolls will come to life, rebelling against their creators and attacking the helpless passengers of the ride. Not a bad idea for a horror movie.

"Well, at least the song is…"

"Annoying?" Elsa finishes.

"I guess…" You say with a sigh. Maybe it was just childhood nostalgia that made you enjoy the ride. Perhaps it was just the illusion of happiness. Whatever it was, it didn't look like your girlfriend was enjoy-

 _Smooch!_

You feel her lips leave your cheek as she moves to rest her head back on your shoulder.

"I love it."

A stupid grin finds its way to your face. Maybe you didn't love the ride as much as you used to but you did love Elsa.

 _Liberty Square_

"Wait, so you've never had funnel cake before?" Elsa asks as she returns to the table, the delicious delicious confection in her hands.

She narrowly avoids the various children running about as they race around unable to contain their excitement. Or was it the Sugar?

"Never really had a taste for cakes." You shrug.

The platinum-blonde sits down across from you. "Well I wouldn't really call it a cake."

You raise an eyebrow, as you watch her take a satisfied bite of her 'cake'. "Then what would you call it?"

Elsa chews her funnel cake slowly, savoring each bite as if she was remembering a distant memory from the past before swallowing it happily.

"I suppose it's really more like pancake or waffle batter deep fried and covered in powdered sugar."

"That sounds…"

"Tasty? Amazing? Delicious?" She responds.

"Um, try unhealthy?" You say in turn.

Elsa shakes her head. "Maybe so, but the other things I had stated before are true."

Elsa raises her own eyebrow, before reaching her fork down to take another bite. Just before the fork reaches her mouth, she looks at you with a playful smile. "Perhaps you should try it."

You roll your eyes slightly before giving her your own smirk. "Alright, I'm game."

You reach across the table intending to break off a piece.

Elsa playfully swats your hand before it reaches the plate.

"Hey! What was that for?" You ask.

"You don't just grab food off another person's plate! That's rude!"

"Well then how am I supposed to…?"

You pause looking as Elsa grabs another forkful, giggling as she raises it up and moving it closer to your mouth.

You shake your head, laughing along as well. "You're just too cute sometimes…"

Elsa continues to smile expectantly, passing a small look between you and the fork.

You chuckle briefly before opening your mouth to allow her access.

You weren't going to lie… it was actually pretty good.

It was even better when Elsa decided to kiss away the powdered sugar from the top of your lips.

 _Frontierland_

"Here try this on!" You say as you pull Elsa further into the 'Frontier Trading Post'.

"Wait, this one? Really?" She asks as you stop in front of a large rack of hats.

You grin like a hyena as you hold one out for her. The marvels of the frontier was the beauty of this section of the kingdom. The whole land looked like it was pulled out of an old romanticized western film and given that signature Disney spin. The trading post was no different. Well, you were pretty sure the old west didn't have goofy and Mickey Mouse ears on the walls, but the cowboy hats were spot-on.

"Come on, I bet you'll look great in it!" You say, offering her brown cowboy hat you had laid your eyes on when the two of you first entered the store.

"Ugh, you're insufferable, you know that?" She says, grinning as she takes the hat from your hands.

The platinum blonde places it upon her head, adjusting it so it fit properly. "Well?"

You grin and let out a laugh. "Hmm, I don't know. Maybe you should try posing?"

Elsa shakes her head, giggling before deciding to hold her index finger and thumb in the shape of a gun and placing her free hand on her hip before finishing it up with a wink and a smirk sent right at you. Your girlfriend made one hot cowgirl.

You laugh a bit louder before pulling out your camera from your bag. "Hold that pose!"

 _Click!_ The Camera snapshots your girlfriend, forever framing this moment in time.

"Perfect!"

She drops her pose and removes the hat from her head and using it to playfully hit your arm. "You better not show Anna that picture!"

"Oh I'm definitely showing your sister this picture!"

Elsa looks over, eyes passing over the rack before settling on one in particular.

"Alright your turn." She says, pulling it off the rack and handing it to you.

You hand her your camera and move to put on the hat she had picked for you. It was a wide-brimmed hat that folded up slightly on the sides.

You smile wide and look back her with questioning eyes.

"It's only fair (Y/N)." She states, knowing what you were going to ask.

You shake your head and quickly think of a pose. Your eyes light up as you think of one fast. You slightly bend your knees and lower your arms like you were reaching for imaginary holsters. You give your best _exaggerated_ impression of cowboy about to showdown at High Noon, waiting for the clock to strike twelve and draw your guns.

She giggles softly as she holds your camera up.

 _Click!_

The two of you share a laugh as you put the hat back on the wall.

"Anymore hats you want to see me in?" Elsa asks, as she gives the rack one more look over.

"Hmm…." You hum softly, grinning wide as you spot a familiar red bow with large mouse ears on the top.

"Just one."

 _Adventureland_

 _Yo ho, Yo ho A pirate's life for me!_

 _We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,_

 _Drink up me hearties, yo ho!_

 _We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,_

 _Drink up me hearties, yo ho!_

"Now this is a MUCH more interesting song than the last boat-themed ride we went on." Elsa states as the fabled song echoes around you.

Your arm was wrapped around her, holding her close as the two of you pass by the infamous pirates of the Caribbean. Elsa's head would have been resting in its reserved place on your shoulder, but the platinum-blonde was too captured by the ride to simply keep her head still.

 _"Where be Captain Jack Sparrow? Speak up! Or do you fancy a swim with Davy Jones!?"_ A pirate yells at a man. The man in question was strung up and being plunged into well, as the crew interrogated him.

Now THESE were animatronics. They moved in much more intricate manners than most other ones around the park. The pirates were much livelier and entertaining than the small world dolls. Perhaps it was because they looked like they actually enjoyed what they were doing opposed to the small world dolls. And it did indeed look rather fun. Even if most of it was illegal.

"Did you know that pirates hardly ever used the plank as a method of execution?"

"Really?" You ask.

The woman nods as she looks on at the chaos unfurling around the two of you. "The whole act of walking the plank was rarely used if at all. Most of the time, simply throwing a man over the ship was enough. There were other, far more efficient, ways of executing someone, (Y/N)."

"I imagine they wouldn't be the most kid-friendliest things to show." You reply with a small laugh.

Elsa giggles. "No I guess not."

The boat moves further along, passing under a stone arch. Pirates are marauding about as they chase some women around a pillar. One of the crew member was actually being chased by a large woman with a rolling pin, intent on beating him senseless. Near the end of the area was a fat pirate, a key in his hand and a map laid out on a crate in front of him.

" _Cap'n Jack Sparrow will never lay his eyes on this here map! Nor this Key Neither!"_ He says with a wicked grin as he waves the key around.

Unfortunately for him, an animatronic Jack Sparrow just so happened to be in the barrel behind him, peeking over his shoulder to get a good look at said map and Key.

"That is one impressive animatronic." Elsa comments as she watches Captain Jack go back into the safety of the barrel.

"I swear he looks so real!"

 _The Castle_

 _Boom-Boom-Boom!_ Fireworks send thunderous soundwaves throughout the entire park as the bright lights color the night sky in all sorts of colors.

You and Elsa were surrounded with people. You could swear that the entire park was there on Main Street, watching as the fireworks light up the sky around Cinderella's castle. Somehow, as if by chance or perhaps magic, you and Elsa had managed to find the perfect bench to sit on. If you angled your head slightly upwards you could see every explosion on the sky. It was an unbelievably beautiful sight, bested only by the woman sitting next to you with her fingers intertwined with yours.

As the crowd oohs and aahs at the display of color, you turn your head to face your girlfriend.

"Soooo? Not bad for your first time huh?" You ask, hoping that she would somehow hear you over the explosions.

Elsa smiles brightly, eyes still looking up at the fireworks. "Today was absolutely magical, (Y/N)."

You match her grin, looking back up at the sky. "I'm glad you had fun."

Your eyes light up as another, huge firework bursts in the air.

"I can think of one thing that might make it perfect…" You hear her over the booming in the sky.

"What's that?" You ask, still captivated by lights in the sky.

You feel a slight tug on your hand. You turn your head to face her just in time to watch helplessly as Elsa captures your lips in a passionate kiss. Taken slightly aback, you allow your eyelids to close slowly, using your free hand to reach up and gently caress her cheek. The fireworks boomed and exploded in a thunderous display of lights and colors. You imagine there were quite a going off in both your and Elsa's mind.

Moments later, she pulls away, eyes locked with yours. "Perfect."

You chuckle softly, letting go of her hand in instead wrapping it around her waist, pulling her body against yours. Elsa leans her head against your shoulder, sighing in absolute bliss.

You smile wide as the firework show reaches its climax.

"Absolutely perfect…"

" _Laughter is timeless. Imagination has no age. And dreams are forever."_

 _-Walt Disney_


End file.
